Virtual Console
The Virtual Console is one of many special features of the Wii and the Nintendo 3DS. The Virtual Console allows gamers to download games that have been uploaded by their respective companies. The Wii version currently only has video games from stationary consoles, mostly Nintendo's own NES, SNES, and Nintendo 64. Nintendo will not be uploading Nintendo GameCube games to the Wii Virtual Console due to their large 1.4-gb sizes, and because the Wii is backwards-compatible with the system. Hudson, Sega, SNK and Commodore are also backing the Wii Virtual Console with Sega Genesis/Mega Drive, Sega Master System, TurboGrafx-16, TurboGrafx-CD, SuperGrafx, Neo Geo and Commodore 64 games. For the Nintendo 3DS, only games from portable games have been announced, namely Game Boy and Game Boy Color. It's noteworthy however, that demos from NES and SNES were shown at E3. Wii Points Wii Virtual Console games are bought with Wii Points via the Wii Shop Channel. Wii Points Cards, which are sold at most game retailers, each come with 2,000 redeemable Points on them. However, in Japan, cards are worth either 1,000, 3,000 or 5,000 Wii Points. Wii Points can also be purchased directly through the Wii Shop Channel with a credit card in blocks of either 1,000, 2,000, 3,000, 4,000 or 5,000 Points. Pricing Wii NES games: 500 Points SNES games: 800 Points N64 games: 1000 Points SG games: 800 Points TG16 games: 600 Points Neo Geo Games: 900 Points MSX Games (Japan only): 800 Points C64 Games: 500 Points Virtual Console Arcade: 500 points While this pricing is true for most games, a few select games have been priced differently. Imported games such as Super Mario RPG and Mario's Super Picross in Europe and Australia and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels outside Japan cost 100 Wii Points more than usual. In the United States, retailers currently only sell 2,000 points cards for $20 apiece, at a price of one cent per point. Note: Games released on the Virtual Console Arcade are automatically set to 500 points. However, most VCA games are priced higher than 500 points. Controllers Wii Various controllers can be used to play Virtual Console games. *Wii Remote - when turned sideways, it acts as a substitute for the NES controller. *Classic Controller - can play any game; designed to resemble an SNES controller *Nintendo GameCube controller- can play almost any game. List of Mario Games for the Virtual Console Wii * – The game has either been released or at least confirmed in that region. * – The game has not been announced in that region. * – The game was announced at some point in that region, but the release date is currently unknown. Nintendo 3DS * – The game has either been released or at least confirmed in that region. * – The game has not been announced in that region. * – The game was announced at some point in that region, but the release date is currently unknown. Notes Wii * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels was only available in Europe and Australia from September 15, 2007 until October 1, 2007. It was then still available to freely re-download for those who purchased it while it was initially available. On August 22, 2008, it was made available again, this time without any time restrictions. **This is also the first time that the NES version was made available outside Japan, having been remade for the SNES elsewhere. Thus, its title screen reads "Super Mario Bros. 2", its Japanese name. * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars was regarded by Nintendo as the 250th game to be released on the Virtual Console in North America. This is also the first time Super Mario RPG got an official European release. * Timed demos of several Virtual Console games are included in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, all of which star the game's various fighters. The only default Mario title is Super Mario Bros.; Donkey Kong, Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario World are the others, but they must first be unlocked. *Despite being the launch title for the SNES, Super Mario World was actually released several months after the Virtual Console's launch. *Despite the GameCube controller having built-in force feedback, no N64 game supports the vibration feature (originally requiring a separate peripheral). Also, Mario Kart 64 required a Memory Pak to save ghost data, which the VC version does not support. Changes Although Nintendo has claimed they will keep all VC releases as true to the original as possible, they have made several changes to various games for certain reasons. ''Super Mario Bros. *The famous Minus World glitch has been omitted, as per all other ports of the game. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *The attack "flame" was recolored to avoid the risk of seizures. *For the European release, the offensive word "bugger" was replaced with the word "pest". *Moleville has a notably darker color scheme. ''Super Mario 64 *The typo at the end of the game, "Mario, it that really you?", has been corrected. See Also *WiiWare — Applications and games that can be downloaded from the Wii Shop Channel. Category:Video Game Systems